


Flip Phones

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Cell Phones, Dissociation, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, References to Addiction, School, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Why does Tsurugi Kyousuke love his flip phone so much? He's never seen without it...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Flip Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day I had this idea PUNCH me in the face because I love self projecting onto my favorite characters

Tsurugi Kyousuke loved his flip phone. He never lets it out of his sight. It had just become popular and his brother happily gifted it to him. 

Kyousuke slid his finger unconsciously in between the opening, letting it click back open and closed. Feeling satisfied whenever he did. He loved running his fingers on the plastic cover, feeling every worn down scratch and ridge. He loved playing with the keychains that dangled playfully from it, whenever his brother lent him money to go try at the gachapons. 

With a flick of his cape with one hand and the other deep into his pocket, cradling his phone, he walked around school. Even during practice he had his phone in his pocket, it's what made his plays so graceful- having to play carefully without scratching or dropping the precious trinket. Kicking the ball and knowing that reassuring phone was with him felt right. 

Pulling it out with careful hands, a quick motion and he clicked open the phone. The familiar tune rang through the air. He replied to whatever message he got right away. / Tak tak tak / the repetitive motions of his wrist and cartilage should've strained him by now. 

Kariya Masaki had just sent him a text. 

> your place aftr schoool? 

Kyousuke smiles at his phone, responding right away. He loved everyone's writing style. 

> Of course. Wanna bring anyone else? :p

Despite Kyousuke's outer demeanor he loved to add little faces and as much emotion he could put. To him, it was just more than texting. 

To him it was always a personal experience. He continued with a follow up question, never pausing to say what's on his mind. 

> I've got my hands on a new trading card pack I cant wait 2 show you c: 

Kyousuke always wondered what Masaki's expression would carry in response to his messages. He wondered that with everyone. His finger scratched at the side of the phone, clicking at the volume buttons up and then down. 

> yaa I'll let u kno if anyone else decides to join. Gotta go, lol teacher sees me

Masaki must've been in class while sending him the message. Kyousuke hummed. 

> Good luck, don't get caught lol

He made his way to class himself and opened the classroom to find staring eyes back at him. 

"Tsurugi, you're late." The teacher called at him. Kyousuke was still heads down on his phone sending the last message he needed before looking back up again.

"Hm- oh yeah sorry I had to do something before-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. No phones in my class too, hand it over. I don't want any distractions today," the teacher prompted Kyousuke and he looked at him with a blank stare.

"What?" Was all he could say. 

"Hand over your phone, you'll get it at the end of the day,"

"No but Mister, without it I'll-"

"Don't make me send you off to detention. You're already too much of a delinquent here, now hurry it up."

The class was staring at him. Kyousuke couldn't go against the teacher, he was already in a lot of trouble recently and he can't risk disappointing his brother even more. Kyousuke gulped, walked forward and sprawled out his hand, hearing the familiar notification before giving it away. Kyousuke's hand twitched at the absence of it, he instinctively reached for his pocket but the reassuring feeling of it being there was naught. 

"To your seat now." The teacher almost spat and Kyousuke didn't even have the energy to retaliate. His eyes were glued to the drawer the teacher had shoved his phone in. 

Who sent him a message? What if it was important? 

"Alright now that all distractions are aside let's continue with our lesson,"

What if they think he's dead? If he doesn't respond right away? 

"Tu_n to ch__ter __ _F you_ te_xtbo__s," 

Kyousuke tapped his finger against the tablet. Against his pencil, clicking at the pen as he kept staring at the drawer. 

"__ ____ __ __ __" 

Where's my phone?

Click click click click

Kyousuke kept clicking at the pen, flexing his hand closed and open expecting his familiar trinket to be there. He felt empty, impatient as the noises grew distorted around him. The only thing he could hear was the clicking and this loud voice in his head. 

What if they think I'm dead? I need to reply. 

I need to reply. 

Kyousuke bit the bottom of his lip. He felt guilt in his chest as he remembered the other adults making fun of him. 'Kids these days are so addicted to technology' another tap with his finger on the table. 'Tsurugi you need to stop carrying that phone and pay attention'

"HOW CAN I PAY ATTENTION WITHOUT IT?" he yelled in frustration. He panicked as he realized everyone's eyes were on him again and he awkwardly shuffled back into his seat. 

"Teacher can you please give Kyousuke his phone back?" A familiar voice raised the crowds. Kyousuke couldn't tell who right now, he was too busy staring at his hands. 

"That's ridiculous Tenma, I don't condone distractions in my classroom-"

"Can't you tell he's more distracted without it?" 

Kyousuke only heard muffled exchanges. 

"What are you implying?" 

"Please? If he gets distracted then I'll take the blame for it, send me in detention for all I care but give it back. Can't you tell he's obviously _______?" 

"The only way to beat addiction is by taking the source away." The teacher tried to justify itself. 

"You don't understand. Don't make it harder on the students," Tenma frowned at the teacher. Everyone is just watching and listening at the exchange. 

Tak tak tak

Stop making it a big deal. He can handle himself, he's not addicted, he can live without it see? He's fine, he's totally fine. 

Tap tap tap

Kyousuke was greeted with Tenma in front of his desk, his phone dangling in between the brown haired boy. He stared before a calm relief washed over him as he hesitantly grabbed the phone from his hands, flips it open, and sighs. Safe back in his hand, he could click the buttons again up up and down down down. Kyousuke blinked and looked up. 

> take care iluv youu ♡

Tenma smiled at him and Kyousuke looked at him with wide eyes. "Thank you for understanding," is all he muttered. He didn't care if the students and teacher looked at him weirdly. Kyousuke dangled the keychains a bit more before sliding it back into his pocket. 

"So? Are we gonna continue the lesson or not?" Kyousuke said in a sly voice. 

Everything continued as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this is one is really important to me and u hope it brings awareness as well.


End file.
